papermariortafandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mario
Paper Mario is the first game in the Paper Mario series. Good RTA time is around 4 hours. The "Information by Chapter" gives general tips and guidelines, boss data, and trick videos specific for each chapter. If you want a route, go down to "Routes" and see what is available. Tricks Glossary *Switch Room Skip (Chapter 1) *Blue House Skip, aka BHS *Early Train Set *Dodging Balloon Guy (Chapter 4) *Gourmet Guy Skip (Cakeless) (Chapter 4) *Yoshi Skip & Raphael Skip (Chapter 5) *Lava Flow Optimizations (Chapter 5) *Flarakerry (Chapter 5) *Lava Piranha Skip (Chapter 5) *Lakilester Clip - BHS , Herringway, Flood Room *Sushie Clip (Chapter 7) *Skipping Guess Kooper Event (Chapter 7, JP Only) *Box Clip (Chapter 8) *Luigi Skip Information by Chapter *Prologue *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 Version Differences Japanese version has less text than English version, so scrolling text will be faster (even though there are the same number of text boxes). The N64 version oddly enough has less lag than the Wii VC version. The most noticeable points of lag on VC are in Mt. Lavalava and during the final fight and associated cutscenes with Bowser. However, screen transitions are faster on VC than N64. It's difficult to say whether VC or N64 is faster at this point, since no direct comparisons have been done for this game. If you manage to play this on Emulator, the lag will be about the same as N64 and better than VC. Emulator also has some noticeably slower features, even though it lags much less than VC. For example, the pause menu takes longer to load up. Also, if you reset on VC, it takes more time off than if you just went ahead and died. The classic controller prompt takes forever to finish. The plugin "Jabo's Direct3D8 1.7.0.57-ver5" for emulator is discouraged for RTA use, as it eliminates cutscene lag and other lag in the game. This makes it faster than the N64 version. Couple of videos showing comparisons: Video by Flare: Video by 0xwas: Skips and Tricks Because there are so many skips and tricks in this game, this section has been broken down by chapter. For information for a skip or trick in a particular chapter, please select the chapter page. Tips For Running *Whenever moving, spin, then jump at the end of your spin. Repeat. *Hold B whenever dialogue pops up to scroll through text fast. *You can choose "No" by pressing B in Yes/No questions. This is very helpful for most tutorials. *Say no to tutorials. You will be asked twice for each tutorial. *A Mario in peril is the strongest Mario with a Mega Rush badge. *If jumping in battle, press (or mash) A before jumping (see this for a better picture). *You can get into peril by touching field hazards (spikes, lava, firebars, etc.). Even if you hit a hazard with 1 HP, you will not die. You will still have 1 HP after. Routes *All Cards route + Changes, by 0xwas (safer strats, but slower) *All Cards route, by rocmox and cafde (faster strats, but more difficult) *All Cards route, by Flare (adapted from 0xwas's route) --- Recommended * All Cards route by MrMeTwenty4 (Updated from Flare's route) * Any% route by r0bd0g * (Video tutorial) All cards, by iateyourpie * All Cards route (based on Iateyourpie's video tutorial) by Alterity93 Category:Games Category:Games Discussions *SDA Forum Thread: 1 2 Other Segmented Runs *Any% Run from NoiseCrash in 3:53 on 08-12-2008: Youtube, SDA playlist *100% Run from Raiker Z in 5:32:30 on ??-04-2012: Youtube playlist TAS *Any% TAS (WIP) from Smashmario1104 : Part 1, 2, 3, 4 Resources *Maps with Item Locations: http://www.vgmaps.com/Atlas/N64/index.htm#P *General Information: http://shrines.rpgclassics.com/n64/papermario/index.shtml Category:Games Category:Games